lucy the elemental dragon slayer
by ayyyyyesirlover
Summary: lucy has lost everything her house, her family (fairytail) and her love(natsu). She cant trust anyone anymore. So she decieds to go and train to get over her sadness but while she was on her journey she had a special on after they started to develop feeling for each other while they were training together. lucy plays in the great magic games as a member of sabertooth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This my _first _ fanfiction EVER! I really hope you like it! ~Enjoy**

**CHAPTER ONE: HEARTBREAK******

It's been one week after the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail in 2nd place and Sabertooth in 1st first place by only one point. Everyone is talking about how Fairy Tail would have won if they didn't have Lucy on their team.  
Lucy didn't care about what they said as long as she had Fairy Tail with her, supporting her.  
She thought, no one in Fairy Tail would accuse me for such a thing; they are my family, they would never talk behind my back at all.  
However, everyday since the Grand Magic Games she has been being ignored. Even Natsu avoided her. He only hanged around Lisanna rather than her now. Lucy was heart broken (Lucy loves Natsu).

3 months has passed and everyone still ignored her except for Levy, Mira and Gajeel.

Levy's P.O.V

"Lu-chan is at a table alone again…hey Gajeel, Mira! Lucy's here, let's go to her!" Gajeel and Mira both nodded.  
"Hey Lu-chan," Levy says.  
"Hi Levy-chan, Mira-san, Gajeel," Lucy says.  
I see Lucy looking at Natsu with a sad face.  
"Hey, Lu-chan you should tell him how you fe-"  
I was cut of when Natsu suddenly said, "Hey everyone! I have an announcement! Lisanna and I are going out!"  
Everyone starts cheering for them except for Lu-chan, Gajeel-san, Mira-chan and I. We all look at Lu-chan. We all know that she's hurt, heart broken. Gajeel, Mira and I give Natsu a glare of hatred. We all stood up to go beat him up but we were stopped by Lucy.  
"Lu-chan…" I start to say.  
"It's okay," says Lucy. We all sit down.

...Ten Minutes Later...

Team Natsu comes up to us and looks at Lucy.  
"Lucy we are kicking you out of the team for a bit until you get stronger," Natsu says. "So we are going to replace you wit-"  
"ME!" says Lisanna happily.  
"We think you should train a bit before you get back into team Natsu," Erza says.

Lucy's P.O.V:

After what I heard tears start pouring out of my eyes. I start running out of the guild hoping that it was all just a dream.

Normal P O.V:

Levy-chan, Mira-chan and Gajeel give all of them a glare, not a glare of hatred from before, more like a death glare. Gajeel goes up to Natsu and punches him in the face, Mira goes up to Erza and slaps her in the face as Levy goes to Lisanna slap her in the face, and then kicks Gray in the nuts. After that, they went after Lucy knowing that she went to her house.

Lucy's P.O.V:

I keep running in the rain until I reach my house. I was just sitting there, crying, like my life is over.  
I cried for along time until Levy-chan, Mira-chan and Gajeel came into my house. They tried to comfort me. It was helpful.  
"I've made a decision," I start.  
Everyone looks at me, confused.  
"What your decision Lu-chan?" Levy asks. I pause for a little...  
"I-I can't handle it anymore. I-I'm going to l-leave...F-Fairy Tail!" I cry even harder, hoping that they aren't mad at me.  
"We understand," Mira-chan says smiling. I look at them with shock.  
"We know that you have been through a lot. We won't stop you if that's what you want," Mira-chan says, still smiling, but with tears streaming down her face.  
"We will always love you!" Levy-chan says also with a big smile and tears.  
"And if you get into trouble you can count on us," Gajeel also says.  
I start crying even more, but this time I was crying tears of sadness and joy.  
"I thank you for all your help! You guys always stay by my side even when everyone says bad thing about you! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!"  
We all hug each other.

We all stay at my house playing games, drinking and having fun, since it was my last day with them as one of a member Fairy Tail


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: MY LEAVING**

~The next day~

Lucy's P.O.V:

"Urggh, I don't feel so good. What happened last night?" I look at the floor and I see Levy-chan and Gajeel hugging each other.  
"Hehehe maybe I should take a picture of this..."  
After I took the picture I go to the bathroom to prep myself for my talk with master.  
After prepping myself I pack up all my things.  
When I finished, I left a note for Levy-chan, Mira-chan and Gajeel. I left early, so that I can talk to master when nobody was there.

~At Fairy Tail~

When I arrived I went in front of Master's door. But, before that I looked around the whole guild remembering all the fun things that I had done with the guild I used to trust.  
Finally, I turn around and knock on the door.  
"Who is it? So early in the morning?" said Master.  
"It's me, Lucy. I need to talk to you."  
"Okay, come in," said Master.  
"What did you want to talk about Lucy?"  
"I'm sorry... I'M SORRY... I want to quit the guild. I just can't take it anymore. This guild was my home, my family, but... my family has excluded me, talked behind my back, left me alone when I needed comfort the most. I love this guild so very much and you were like a father to me, but I just handle it anymore."  
I tell him the story about how Natsu was my first love and how they just replaced me.  
"I hope you understand, please remove my Fairy Tail mark!" Saying that last sentence hurt me, and tears started pouring out.  
"I understand, I probably would have left as well if I was treated like that by my most precious family." I see tears coming down Master's face.  
My Fairy Tail mark has disappeared.  
"Can I ask one more favor... do you mind if you don't tell anyone that I have left...you can get mad or whatever you want, I want to know how long it takes them to notice that I'm gone."  
"It's okay I don't mind. However, I'm gonna give them (Fairy Tail) the worst punishment of them all! How dare they do that to family! I thought of you as my precious daughter. I will trust your decision," Master said.  
"Thank you... I always thought of you like a father to me! I LOVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Those were my last words as I run out of the guild.

~Later on that day~

"I should go to the train station to ask some people where good training areas are."

~Back with Levy, Gajeel and Mira~

Levy's P.O.V

"HOLY CRAP! Why am I so close to Gajeel!" I say in my head.  
"My face is a centimeter away from his!" My face is probably the same color as Erza's hair. I try to get up as quietly as I can. When I do, I see a note on Lucy's desk. I wake up Mira-chan and Gajeel so I can read it to them.  
When they wake up (which took me 10 min just to wake Gajeel up) I read the note aloud…

Dear Levy-chan, Mira-chan and Gajeel,

I love you guys so much! You guys always stayed by my side but I guess it's time to say goodbye. I am going to go train and maybe join another guild, but don't worry! I'll come and visit! And do you mind not telling Team Natsu or Fairy Tail that I left I want to know how long it takes for them to realize. (But you can still get mad at them, like beat them up so that they are confused ;P). But tell Cana, Juvia, Wendy and Laxus that I left too (Cana, Wendy, Juvia and Laxus cared too, but I forgot to mention them and they are on jobs) they would probably get worried! Tell them I love them and thank you for always being with me, by my side! Again thanks for all your support! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

P.S: Levy-chan I took a picture of you and Gajeel sleeping together hehehe... Just confess to each other already!

P.S.S: Tell the landlady that I'm leaving.

-Lucy

Levy's P.O.V

"Lucy!" My face is completely red, so is Gajeel's. Mira-chan starts laugh.

A few minutes later, we all start crying again.  
"I can't believe she's gone!" Gajeel and Mira-chan both hug me and Mira-chan says,  
"Don't worry she will always be in our hearts."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: STING AND LUCY'S DEAL**

~Later on that day~

Lucy's P.O.V

"Hmmm maybe I should go ask someone if they know a good training spot?" I say in my mind. I went up to a man and asked if they knew, but they just ignored me. They probably don't want to be around me since I made Fairy Tail lose.  
*Sigh*

Sting's P.O.V

"Hey Rogue… isn't that the girl who fought against that Raven Tail chick?"  
"Yea," said Rogue with no emotion as always.  
"Hmm… she seems lost. Maybe we should help out the lost Fairy. Maybe we can get to fight Natsu-san again if he sees us with her," I say with my signature smirk. "Not interested," Rogue says.  
"I bet you will be able to fight Gajeel-san though." Rogue then looks at me with interest.  
"Fine," Rogue said.  
We walk over to her.  
"Yo Blonde Fairy, it seems that you're lost." I smirk at her.  
"Did team Natsu lose you?" I say sarcastically. I give a little chuckle while saying that. She glares at me, annoyed.  
"Whoa… your glare is pretty scary, you know. We are just offering to help you out Blonde Fairy. No need to get mad."  
"First of all, stop calling me a fairy! I'm not part of that guild anymore," she says, while showing her hand where I assume her mark used to be.  
"And if your going to help me, tell me where a good training spot is!" She demands.  
"I see," I say kinda feeling down cause I was hoping to fight Natsu-san.  
But whatever, it's really fun to tease her anyways.  
"Yea I know a good training spot...but... what do I get in return?" I give her another smirk while I hold her chin with my fingers.

Lucy's P.O.V

'Damn I really want to train to get my mind off of things and to show those fairy bastards how strong I am now.' I say in my head 'Guess I don't have any other choice.'  
*sighhh*  
"Fine. If you agree to train me then I'll grant you a wish THAT I CAN ACTUALLY DO OR GET YOU."  
"Interesting. I'll take that deal then." He gives me a smirk.  
"GOD THAT COCKY SMIRK IS ANNOYING!"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY BLONDIE?!"  
"YOU HEARD ME STINGY BEE!"

Rogue's P.O.V

'How long can they keep fighting?'  
I ask in my head  
"You guys would make a good couple," I say, while laughing.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lucy and Sting yell at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: HATE**

~With Levy, Gajeel and Mira~

Levy's P.O.V

"I damn them. I'm going to make them pay for what they did to Lucy!"  
"Let's go beat them up then!" Mira-chan and Gajeel both say.

~At Fairy Tail~

We see Laxus, Wendy, Cana and Juvia all at one table.  
"Hey where's Lucy," asks Wendy.  
Mira, Gajeel and I give each other looks, then we told them the story.  
They were furious.  
I see Master looking at Team Natsu angrily, so we go and join him.  
"Master is it ok if we beat them up?"  
"Just this once," says Master.  
We all go over to Team Natsu and beat them up.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Natsu exclaims.  
"YEAH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO USE AREN'T WE YOUR FAMILY! (Fairy Tail member)"  
I see Mira go into Satan Soul mode since she was so furious.  
"You don't deserve to be a part of this family!" Everyone goes silent. Mira went up to each and every one of Team Natsu and kicks them in the stomach. They all get knocked out. We all felt very satisfied after what we did.  
After that we go back to whatever we usually do, but all quietly, we couldn't stop thinking about Lucy.

~ With Lucy, Sting and Rogue~

Lucy's P.O.V

I laugh so hard at Sting and Rogue. They look so funny on a train!  
But I guess I don't deserve to laugh cause I also get motion sickness.  
"Here drink this." I give a tiny bottle to both Sting and Rogue.  
"This will make you feel better. It helps me a lot".  
They drank it.  
"T-thanks," Sting and Rogue said in unison. After a few seconds, the two dragon slayers felt a whole lot better.  
"Why do you have a potion like this, Blondie?" Sting asks me.  
"Well, Stingy Bee, I also get motion sickness."  
"Weird. I've never seen anyone other than dragon slayers have motion sickness," says Rogue.  
"I guess I was just born with it. So, where are we going?"  
"We are going to Sabertooth to tell Master that we are going to go train for a year and then we're going to go pick up Fro and Lector," Sting says.  
"Oh okay."  
"So tell us why you quit Fairy Tail." After I heard the word Fairy Tail I got depressed.  
I tell them the story.

Sting's P.O.V

'What the hell?! I thought Fairy Tail was a place where you cherish your friends or whatever! At least… that's what Natsu-san told me!' I say in my mind.  
How dare they hurt Lucy! Wait. What the hell am I talking about?!  
I don't even like her!...I think... URGHHH! What's going on in my mind?!  
"I thought Fairy Tail was about helping friends or whatever."  
"I thought so to but…I guess we're wrong," Lucy says all depressingly. I gotta cheer her up.  
"Why don't you join Sabertooth… since you have no where else to go…"  
She looks at me with a shocked, but happy look  
"REALLY?!"  
"Yea, if you complete your training and become really strong you'll probably make it in."  
"YAY! Then be sure to help me get strong ok?!" Lucy says. I blush as I see her smiling face.  
'She's kinda cute when she smiles.' I think to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: LONG TIME NO SEE**

After Sting and Rogue tell their master that they're going to train for a year. They pack their things, get Lector and Frosch and then head to train.

(Sting and rogue still feel fine since the potion last's up to 42 hours)

Lucy's P.O.V

"So Stingy bee where are we going to train?"

"We will be going to 'Dragon Island'. It's the best place to train. Only dragon slayers can get inside with ease. But the others who try just stay in an illusion for their entire life. However, since we are here we can give you a crystal full of dragon slayer magic and it'll confuse the island and let you pass," said Sting.

"How about Fro and Lector?"

"It's kind of strange, it doesn't seem to affect the Exceeds for some reason. They can pass through whenever they want," Rogue said.

Sting's P.O.V

Lucy is asleep. She's kind of cute when she's asleep...wait... what am I thinking?! I think I just need to sleep a bit to clear my mind.

Normal P.O.V

Rogue, Lector and Fro all stare at Lucy and Sting while laughing a bit. Sting and Lucy were leaning on each other. Lucy's head on Sting's shoulder and Sting on her's (well basically the lovey-dovey couple sleeping thing you usually see).

"They make a good couple… hehehe," says Lector.

"Fro thinks so too."

Rogue takes a picture of them and says,

"I can use this on Sting when he annoys me… hehe"

~Later On~

Lucy's P.O.V

"We're here!"

"Then lets go," says Sting.

Sting gives me the crystal he was talking about. Now I can go in and out of the Dragon Island.

"Well we're here but it's kind of getting late. Hey, look over there! It's a cabin! Maybe we can go ask if we can stay there until we finish our training!"

I look at Sting and Rogue. They nod their heads in agreement.

We go to the cabin and knock on the door.

*knock, knock*

Someone opens the door.

"Hello do you need anyt-?" He stops talking and stares at Sting and Rogue. I start to look at them too.

"SETH!" Rogue and Sting both cry out.

"You're S-Seth Ranger right!" Sting and Rogue both say.

"It's been quite awhile since I last saw you guys," Seth says with a big smile on his face.

Seth is a man with short brown hair (lets say that the hair style is kinda like Ikuto's from Shugo Chara) and EMERALD green eyes. He wore a shirt and a vest like Lectors except it was colored green.

"You know him Stingy bee?"

"Yea, it's because of him that we are alive right now," Sting said

"Sting and I were about to die of hunger and hydration but then Seth came to us brought us to Dragon Island and then took care of us and gave us food," Rogue said.

"He is only 1 year older than us so it must have been hard to take care of us. Hey Seth, is it ok for us to stay here until our training is finished? It'll be one year. Are you okay with that?" Sting asks.

"Of course you can stay here! You can stay as long as you want! Please come in," Seth said.

We all go into the cabin.

Normal P.O.V

Seth shows them around and tell them where they are going to sleep. Sting and Rogue are in one room and Lucy is in her own. Seth gives them each a bag of popcorn. (lol random)

"Whoa, this is a pretty big cabin!" says Sting.

"Well you never know when you're going to have guest," Seth says looking at Rogue and Sting. Seth looks at Lucy, goes up to her and says,

"What is a beautiful woman doing here on an island like this?" After Seth says that he kisses Lucy on the hand. Lucy starts blushing.

Rogue's P.O.V

You don't even need to look at Sting to know that he's jealous. When I look at Sting I can see a vein pop out and he crushes his popcorn in his hands. He wasn't jealous, he was CRAZY jealous.

Seth looks at Sting and says,

"What's wrong Sting?"

"Nothing! I'm going to bed!" Sting says with an annoyed tone of voice and has a smile that clearly says that something was bothering him.

***This chapter and probably many others is for diannalovesanime. Hope you liked it!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Just want to thank DiAnna44! She's the best beta reader! She helped me soooo much! You should follow and ask her to be your beta reader, if you make fanfics ;) *wink wink* lol**

_**CHAPTER SIX: POISON?!**_

~ The next day ~

Sting P.O.V

I just finished brushing my teeth so I head out of the bathroom to get changed. As I walk out thinking no  
One was in the room i say"Why was I jealous? It's not like I her or anything."  
"That's what you think"  
I turn around shocked to see Rogue standing by the door.  
"You're just denying that you like her, you know" says Rogue  
"No way in hell that I would like a blondie like her!"  
"*Sighhh* whatever you say" Rogue says while shaking his head.  
"Hmph, let's just go train now!"

We go out of the room to go meet Lucy outside.

When Lucy finally came we see her wearing yoga pants and a pink tangtop. I start to blush.  
"D-damn why am I blushing again" I say in my head.  
I slap my face so that it'll go away. I start to yell  
"Oi blondie, come 'ere so we can tell you what the trainings gonna be like!"  
" Okay Stingy bee!" Lucy says while sticking her tongue out.

She walks towards us.

"Ok, so this is how it's going to work. There are four catagories, strength, magic, speed and flexibility. Each day we rotate these things, so like today we are going to do strength then the next day magic, then speed and then flexibility and so on."  
"This is how Sting and I train." Rogue said.  
"Okay, so Stingy bee don't be so hard on me" Lucy says while using her puppy dog eyes.  
A vein pops out of my head.  
"YOU'LL BE WORKING YOUR ASS OFF! I WON'T BE DECIVED BY THOSES STUPID PUPPY EYES BLONDIE!"  
"Geez, calm your dragon scales! I was just joking Stingy bee!" Lucy says.

Rogue, Lector and Fro all sweat dropped.

"Hmph, let's just get started. Give me 100 push-ups, then 100 sit-ups, blondie!"  
"That's a lot!" Lucy says.  
"JUST DO IT!"  
"*sigh* Fine" she says with an annoyed tone of voice.

~ after practice ~

Lucy P.O.V

"Pheww, that was intense! Yo, Stingy bee I'm going to go take shower! I'll meet you at the dinner table!"  
"Ok" Rogue says emotionless "Whatever, blondie" Sting says

I make sure to wash every part of my body. When I wash my hand I remember when Seth kissed it.  
I start to blush. I slap my face to get back to my sense's.  
'I wonder what Stingy bee thought about it, he did leave right after it happened. Wait... Why do I care!' I say in my head.

I just finished taking a shower and go to the dinning area and see Sting and Rogue.

"Yo, blondie" Sting says.

Sting P.O.V

Seth walks in with a plate of chicken and salade.  
"You guys must be really hungry" Seth says with big smile.  
He gives the first plate to Lucy. But something was off, what's this smell. I widen my eyes. I know this smell. It's poison.

I knock the plate out of hands and yell "HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: WHY AM I SO WEAK?**

Sting P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! ROGUE YOU SMELL IT TO RIGHT!"  
"Yeah! Seth what the hell are you doing. Why are you acting this way" Rogue asked.

I noticed the neclace he was wearing, it was a purple gem with red mark's in it (like what jellal thought was Zeref).

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL LUCY!"

"Hehehe I wasn't JUST trying to kill Lucy, I was trying to ALL of you!" Seth said.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO KILL LUCY AFTER YOU K-kissed her...!" I say the last part a bit quietly.  
I see Seth smirk.

"Let's just say my other me took a liking to her" Seth said.

"What the frick does that mean!" When I heard that I turned and saw Rogue all mad. (Not because he like's Lucy, just because he thinks of Lucy like a comrade and a little sister)

"WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED TO YOU SETH!" I said furiously.

~**Flashback**~

Seth P.O.V

I was walking around, looking for Lucy, Sting and Rogue, to give them some water because I knew they would be very thristy and tired.

"*sigh* Where did they go?"

While I was searching for them I saw something shining. I go see what it is with curiousity.

I see it, it was a necklace. It had a purple gem with red marks on it( again like the thing jellal saw and thought was Zeref).  
"Hey, maybe I can give this to Lucy-sama! It would look gorgious on her.

I go and pick it up. Once I touch it I feel the evil consume me.  
"What's happening to me!"  
It felt like someone, no something was taking over my body. It was pure evil.

I was completely took over. I have no control over my body. It felt like I was being controled. All I can was to watch and see what happens.

~**Flashback end**~

Still Seth's P.O.V ("inner Seth" will be in italics)

"RUN AWAY! THIS ISN'T ME! RUN OR ELSE MY "OTHER ME" WILL KILL YOU!" Seth said.

"Heh, let's go outside and have some fun!" I say with a huge smirk on my face.

Lucy P.O.V

I see Rogue and Stingy bee go outside through the window to go and fight Seth. I go and follow them.

When i'm outside I just stand there thinking about what he meant when he said "the other me".

Sting P.O.V  
"Roar of the water dragon!" I hear Seth say.

So I counter with my own roar.

"Roar of the white dragon!" (Is it white or light? Sorry not sure)

They canceled each other out.

"Ha I'm able to stop your attacks! I just as strong as you!"

"Wow you've improved... my ass. The other me probably would say that, but not me. I'm stronger than the "other me", you stupid brats!" Seth said.

"Will you cut it out with the "The other" me crap! What the hell are you talking about!"

"If you beat me then i'll tell you. But first i'm going to take out the trash, so you can fight me with full strength." Seth turns around to look at Lucy. But Lucy was spaced out.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" Rogue and I say together. I start running towards her.

"Wing slash of the water dragon!"

Lucy was back in focus when she heard our voices...but it was too late. Seth had already made his move.  
I run as fast as I can to try and rescue her.

Lucy P.O.V

I see Seth's attack.  
"Dammit! I'm so dumb!" I say in my head.

I try to call ares so she can use her wool wall but I was too late the attack was right about to hit me but then...

Sting runs in front of me taking the blow.

"STING!" I yell while I cry abit.

Seth's attack was so strong that Sting fell unconcious.

"Damn I didn't get her. Guess i'll have to try again" I heard Seth say. But then I hear Rogue say

"I won't let you! Lucy take Sting into the forest and try to heal him! I'll hold him off!"

"B-but"

"GOOOOO!"

I carried Sting into the forest.

~Few minuets later~

(Still Lucy's P.O.V)  
We made it to the forest.  
I put Stinv down and call Virgo to help me aid and bandage Sting.

"Thank you Virgo you may return."

"You're welome hime" Virgo says right before she leaves.

I stare at Sting, thinking about what terrible thing i've done and all the times that someone had to save me.

"Why am I so weak!" I say while crying my heart out.

"You're not weak" I hear a voice say to me.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" I say while preparing to fight.

"Do not worry. I will not harm you"  
I sigh in relief.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am your mother. The elemental dragon or you can say the queen of all dragons, Eclairia."

**This chapter kind of sucked Sorry! I just didn't have alot of time to right this chapter... so yea...**  
**Sorry if you got confused! If you don't understand anything just pm me! Hoped you liked it anyways! Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: I AM THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER**

Lucy P.O.V

" I am your mother. The elemental dragon or you can say the queen of all dragons, Eclairia."

My eyes widen as I hear her say that.

"W-what do you mean you're my mother? M-my mothers name is Layla and is h-human. I-if you were my mother then I-i would have remebered."

I was so confused.

"I am you mother I just had to store away your memories and powers to keep you safe." Eclairia said.

"What do you mean? How is it going to keep me safe?"

"You are the strongest wizard in earthland. You have magic that everyone wants. If they want to get your power they have to kill you. Everyone i mean EVERYONE was trying to hunt you down, so I took away your powers and memories so that you will be safe. I am truly grateful of Layla. You have grown so beautiful, intelligent and you are a fine young lady."

I start to cry again. .

"You went so far for m-" I was cut off when we hear an explosion. My eyes are wide open. I knew it was Rogue.

"Rogue!"

"It seems that your friend is in trouble. I shall give back your powers and memories, that's one of reason that I came here anyways."

"What was your other reason?" I asked

"To see if you're okay. You're in good hands. I know that they won't abandon you. They will always protect you because you are their friend. Just says this blonde one likes you alittle more than a friend ;)"

"Uh...um.." I didn't know what to say.

I can my face getting hot. My face was the same color as Erza's hair.

"Ok I will give you your powers and memories now"

When she finished that sentence I could feel all the power flow into me. All my memories are coming back. She really was my mother.

"That Seth guy, he isn't really evil. It's the necklace. It has dark magic in it. Magic that can possess people when you wear it. So its sort of like magic with a so. You need to take it off of him so he can go back to normal. Now go my darling. Go save your friend."

"Thank you so much...Mother"

I start running towards the area where Seth and Rogue were fighting.

~ few minuets later ~

(Still Lucy's P.O.V)  
Once I got there I saw Seth holding Rogue by the neck, Seth was right about to lay the final blow. But I stopped him by punching him in the face.

When he released Rogue, coughing

*cough cough*

"Rogue are you ok!"

"Y-yes thanks" Rogue said trying to catch his breath

"I have to defeat this guy."

"You can't he's just too strong" Rogue said.

"It's okay, I found out that I have power that I didn't know about. I can take this guy" I say as I look at Seth.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW CAN TRASH LIKE YOU HURT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Seth screamed at me with rage.

"You should just give up. If you don't then you will have to face my wrath." I smirk at him while I say that.

He gave me a cocky smile.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am the elemental dragon slayer!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK**

Seth P.O.V

"I am the elemental dragon slayer!" I hear her say.

My eyes widen.  
This can't be! The elemental dragon slayer magic is a lost magic! It's the magic that can use any dragon slayer magic AND the dragon slayer has an amazing power to copy whatever magic she sees. The magic council said that there is only one person on earthland that has elemental dragon slayer magic, but she disappeared! There is no way that trash like her can be the legendary elemental dragon slayer! I refuse to believer her! She's lying! Hah, she think she can win by freaking me, well i'm not falling for it!

Lucy P.O.V

Hmm, I wonder if he believes me? I thought in my head.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" I see Seth laughing, one hand on his stomach and the other on his face.  
I guess he doesn't believe me then.

"You really think you can win my freaking me out! There is no was you can be the legendary elemental dragon slayer! Hahahaha you're hilarious!" Seth says laughing his heart out.

"If you don't believe me, then I guess I have to show you then." I say with a smirk on my face.  
OMG I FEEL LIKE STING! I thought.

I started powering up. The four big elements start to surround me. Water, earth, fire and air.

Seth was shocked, you can really tell just by look at his face. He didn't move his mouth was wide open in shock. Now's my chance. I'll attack while he is off guard.

"Roar of the elemental dragon!"  
I try to do the weakest roar I can do so I can just knock him out.

Once the dust cleared out I saw Seth on the floor, knocked out. Yesss I didn't hurt him...as much.

I took off the necklace and threw it into the ocean. I turn around to go to Rogue.

"I guess we don't need to worry about that anymore!" I said smiling at Rogue.

I tell him everything about Eclairia and my power.

Rogue P.O.V

I can't believe she is the elemental dragon slayer. She's powerful but I think she needs to train a bit more.

"Wait, are we missing something?" I ask

...

"STING!" We said together. We start running towards the forest.

~ With the necklace ~

"Hehehe, they think that trowing me into and ocean can stop me? I will get revenge on guys yoy better have fun while you havr the chance. Mwhahahahahaha!"

**The last part was kind of weird. Just wondering do you guys want me to do a story about Lucy getting a cat? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: ELIZABETH**

Lucy P.O.V

"Sting, Sting wake up!" Rogue said.

"F-five more minuets" Sting said while moving to his side.

"Geez what are we going to do with you!"

"We can throw him in the ocean" Rogue said with a smirk... wait a SMIRK! I've never seen Rogue with a smirk before, actually any emotion at all!

"S-sure!"

I got Sting's feet and he Stings hands. And even though I was only carrying one part of his body he was still HEAVY!

"What have he been eating!"

We finally made it to the ocean (Lucy threw the necklace far so it's safe). We threw him into the ocean.

Sting P.O.V

"Ahhhhh! What heck was that for!"

I see Lucy and Rogue laughing at me. Wait... Rogues laughing!  
I swam back to shore to make sure that i'm not seeing things.

"Well this is rare! I never knew thay Rogue Cheney could laugh like this!" I said with a smirk on my face.

Rogue went back to his normal emotionless self.

"Whatever"

"Let's just go back to the cabin and i'll explain everything that happened at dinner" Lucy said.

~later at the cabin~

(Still Sting's P.O.V)

"I just finished taking a bath so since Seth is still resting i'm going to cook dinner! Rogue, Sting go take a bath!" I heard Lucy say from our room.

"Hey Rogue do you like Lucy?"

"Yes, but more like an older sister though. I just feel relax when i'm around her, I can be myself."

"Well just letting you know now if you end up likeing her I won't give her up she's mine" I said the last two word quietly.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a bath." Rogue said.

~later at dinner~

Lucy explained everything to me. And he was really surprised. I never thought that she would be the legendary elemental dragon slayer.

Lucy P.O.V

"I think we should we should talk about our training method. I remember that I never got to finish my training with the dragons so I think we should go to Dragon world."

"Is that where all the dragon slayers train or whatever?" Sting asked.

"No baka Stingy bee, it's where all the dragon's live. Even your dragons. I think we should go! We can enhance our magic there! 2 years in Dragon world is 1 year on earth land so we can go to Dragon world and train one year with only weapon and physical training and the other year we can work with the dragons and enhance our magic! You guys can also master another element aswell!"

They both noded.

~The next day~

(Still Lucy's P.O.V)

"I think i'll go pick some berries to go with the pancakes I made for them." I said in my head.

I was walking around the forest and I heard a yell. I started running towards the yell and found an exceed. She was trapped. A HUGE snake was holding her with it's tail and was about to eat her. But I went up to the snake and punched it in the head to make it unconcious. I took the exceed and ran far away from the snake.

I finally stopped and layed the cat on the floor, she has been poisoned so I healed her.

She regained conciousness.

"W-where am I?" The exceed asked.

"You're on drangon island. Oh and let me introduce myself. My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I am the elemental dragon slayer. And you are?"

"... Wait, did you just say that you are the elemental dragon slayer!" Liza said.

I just noded in shock. She stood up then knelt on one knee.

"My name is Eliza beth but you may call me Liza. I have been looking for you. I was sent by lady Eclairia to come and take care of you. My power is to heal. Please take good care of me, my lady!" Liza said.

I just smile.

"Please do not treat me as royality Liza, I treat all my partners as friends. You can just call me Lucy."

Liza stood up and I gave her a hug.

Liza had purple fur. Her paws were white and she wore a knight helmet on (kinda like Eu helmet from Kore wa zombie dese ka).

We went and picked some berries and went back to the cabin and I introduced her to everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SABERTOOTH**

Lucy P.O.V

"Let's go everyone!"

We went through a portal. We saw of dragons... everywhere! It was beautifully, it was amazing.  
All the dragon's stared at me and my friends.

"Welcome back Lucy!" All the dragons yelled. I missed them so much.

*sniffle sniffle*

I heard people crying. I turned around and see Rogue and Sting crying while staring at their dragon. They ran up to them and gave them a big hug. It was kind of touching.

"Okay everyone! Let's start training!"

"Aye~!" Everyone yelled.

**~ TIME SKIP : Two years (1 Year on earthland) ~**

Lucy P.O.V,still

"Thank you everyone! Bye Mama!"I said

"It was nice seeing you again! Weisslogia!"

"Bye!" Rogue yelled with a smile on his face, yes a SMILE.

We all went through the portal and we ended up in front of Sabertooth.

We all changed alot.

Sting enhanced his white/light dragon slayer magic and learnt how to use water dragon slayer magic.

Rogue also enhanced his black/dark dragon slayer magic an learnt how to use earth dragon slayer magic.

Lector, Fro and Liza can go max-speed for 5 hours and can carry 2 people at the same time.

I espescially change, by magic and by appearance. My hair went up to my waist but I tie it up in a pony tail. I had a sword attached to my back and I wore armor, like Erza (Lucy wore the same dress/armor as Eu from Kore wa zombie dese ka except its red and not purple. Sorry I just got lazy to make my own "outfit" for lucy). My armor are limiters. I can destroy earthland if I take of my limiters, and I really don't want that to happen. I know how to use every Element and dragon slayer magic there is. I also learnt how to use heavenly body magic, Teleportation magic and I can Re-quip. Each of the dragons gave me their key so if i'm in trouble I can call them. I can summon all my spirts at once without getting tired and I learnt how to use all of the star magic (like urano metoria).

"You ready Luce." Sting said while hugging me.

(Sting and Lucy are going out now by the way. They developed a strong relationship while they were training. Sting also marked Lucy an Lucy marked Sting.  
* Dragon slayers are only allowed one mate in their life so they mark them.*)

Sting kicked the door open and yelled

"We're back!"

Everyone stared at us, espesially me.  
Minerva saw us and then glared at me.

"What is a fairy doing here! What do you want"

"Excuse me, but I believe i'm not a fairy anymore. And I want to join Sabertooth." I said while showing her my hand where my fairy tail mark used to be.

"You think we will let a weakling like you join our guild?"

I stomp my feet on the ground and yell "I am not a weakling!" Everyone stared at me and look sorry for me like she was gonna beat me up. But instead she hugged me.

"Omg you ar soooooo cute!" Everyones mouths were wide open.

I saw the master looking at me. He walked up to me.

"Father can we keep her!"

"Ok but I want to see how strong she is first. You will fight Ogra okay."

"Ok~!"

I see Ogra come up and starts cracking his knuckles.

"Heh, this is going to be a piece of cake. Should I go easy on you?" He said while smirking.

So I give him a cocky smile in return.

"I'm sorry I think its the other way are around. Should I go easy on you? I can beat you in less than 1 min "

"Why you little! I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!" I can hear Sting, Rogue and the exceeds laughing.

"Try your best." I said while chuckling.

Everyone was placing their bets. Everyone except for Sting, Rogue, the exceeds and Minerva placed their bets on Ogra.

"Fist of the thunder god" (i'm not really sure what Ogra's magic is so i'm kind of improviseing.)

I caught his fist and kicked him in the stomach. He instantly fell unconcious. Everyone's mouthes were wide open. All the people who bet on me started laughing since they won so much money.

"The winner is Lucy!" Master Jiemma said. "Minerva get the stamp ready! Lucy come to my office so You can tell me what your magical power is and why you want to join Sabertooth."

I walk into the Masters office with Minerva.

"So what magic do you use?" Master Jiemma asked.

"I use Elemental dragon slayer magic, celestial magic ,heavenly body magic, Teleportation magic and I can Re-quip."

"And why do you want to join Sabertooth?"

I tell them the story about me and fairy tail.

"It's still kind of hard for me to trust others."

"You can trust us and You can trust me." Minerva said to me with a smile.

"Can be sisters?"

"Yes! I'll call you Lu-chan and you can call me Min-chan ok!"

I nod.

"What what color do you want your stamp and where?"

"Black and on my right thigh please!"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: VIZARD**

Lucy P.O.V

"Lu-chan do you have a place to stay?" Min-chan asked.

Now that I think about it I don't have a place to stay. I can rent an apartment but I don't have any jewels.

"No I don't have a place to stay and I don't have any jewels so I guess I'll go on an job right away so I cou-"

"YOU CAN STAY WITH ME! I'm renting an apartment and I have an extra room! So you can stay with me!"

Min-chan is actually really nice. How can Sting and Rogue talk bad about her?

I give her a huge smile.

"Thanks so much Min-chan! But I will pay half the rent!"

"That's ok! You don't have to."

"But if I don't I'll feel really bad! I'm going to pay you and i'm not taking no for an anwser." I gave her a warm smile. So she won't get mad at me.

"Fine, let's go." She told me with a smile.

Sting P.O.V

I can see a group of people waiting outside of Master Jiemma's office.  
Once Minerva and Lucy step out of Master's office the group of people push Minerva out of the way go up to Lucy.

"Lucy will you join our team! Everyone there screamed.

I couldn't stand it.

Lucy P.O.V

"Lucy will you join our team!" Everyone yells at me.

I don't what to say. I wanted to join Sting's team, since he's my Boyfriend and all. But I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Um um um...WHAT DO I DO!

"I...uh"

Suddenly, I felt something warm... hugging me.

"Sorry but she's mine."

I looked up to see Sting. He was so close... too close!

"Oh and if anyone touches her I'll kill you." Sting said seriously while glaring at everyone causing everyone to flinch.  
They all walk away looking sad and surprise at the same time. But in no time they went back to their reagular selfs.

It kind of reminds me of Fairy tail. Wait...Sting's still hugging me!

"C-can you get off?" My face was really red. So red that Erza's scarlet was put to shame.

(A/N: I decieded to change the part where they are dating cause I want to write about them getting together. So if you read chapter 11 it says something different.)

"Aww but I'm having such a good time." He said with a smirk on his face and a tint of pink on his face.

"That's it!"

I bit his arm causing him to let go of me.

"LUCY KICK!"

I send him flying in the air. He hit the wall, but I didn't hit him too hard cause I didn't want to break anything since I just join. I was hopinge he would be unconcious. But, he just ran back to me.

"Geez what was that for?!" He said while rubbing the red mark on his face.

"It's your fault!"

"*sigh* Anyways let's go on a job, B.L.O.N.D.I.E" He smirk at me. I really hate that smirk.

"Sure but I get to pick the job ok,S.T.I.N.G.Y B.E.E"

"Fine"

**~ TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS LATER ~**

Normal P.O.V

It's been 3 months since Lucy joined this guild, Sabertooth. Sting, Rogue and Lucy became S-class wizards and was known through out earthland. But their popularity just kept on growing...

"Sting, Rogue and Lucy come to my office!" Master Jiemma yelled.

Lucy's P.O.V

As I walk into Master Jiemma's office I was shocked to see the one of the great wizard saints and hologram of all the people in the magic council.

"Hello we have to discuss very important thing's with you all." One of the members of the council said.

"We have watched you guys very carfully during these 3 months and we have calculated your strenghts, and know who you are Miss. Lucy heartfillia." Said the wizard saint.

"We are making a new group called the "Vizards" and we want you to join." Another member of the council said.

"What does "Vizard" do exactly?"

"Well their are the great wizard saint who are the stronget in fiore, But Vizards are the strongest on earthland. Vizards are even stronger than the wizard saints. We have selected ten of the strongest wizards on earthland each from different countries. Since you are in Fiore you will protect it. You will do jobs that are only possible for Vizards and will be paid 100,000 jewels every 2 months. We will be putting numbers on you from 1 to 10. They are your rankings. And Miss. Heartfillia you will be ranked first." Said one of the council.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: FIRST MISSION**

Lucy P.O.V

'I-i can't i'm ranked first! I wonder what Fairy tail and Natsu's reation will be. The weakling Fairy is now the strongest on earthland.'

I sang in my mind. I wonder what Sting and Rogue's rank is?

Normal P.O.V

"We are only allowed to Two people from each country,but we made an exception. Sting, Rogue on your own you both are ranked 6 but since you two are amazing at working together and your magic compliments each other. Both of you will be ranked 2." One of the council members said.

"Now we will stamp you where do you want yours Lucy?" The saint asked.

"I'd like it on my right eye please~" Lucy said.  
(A/N Eyelid not the actual eye...yea)

"How 'bout you Sting?"

"On my back" Sting said

"And you Rogue?"

"Just on my hand please" Rogue said emotionless.

"We have a mission for you guys. We need you track something for us." One of the council members said.

"What do we need to track?" Rogue asked.

"We need you to look for a necklace. It has a purple gem on it and it has red marks on it."

"Wait! By any chance does it possess people?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Well while we were training we saw it and it possessed our friend Seth but we defeated it and threw the necklace into the sea." Rogue said.

"The necklace possessed someone who will be participating in the GMG so we want you to find out who it is and destroy the necklace a.s.a.p" The saint said.

"Okay we will track it down."

"Alright we are done. Thank you for your time. You may go now." One of the council members said.

"Thanks~" Lucy, Sting and Rogue said at the same time.

Sting P.O.V

We walk out and just stood in front of Master Jiemma's door. Lucy and I exchanged looks and then...we started danceing!

"Woot woot we're Vizards Woot woot" Lucy and I said over and over again.

I looked at Rogue and was surprised to see him...laughing!

"I'm going to tell Fro, Lector and Liza about us being Vizards and our mission." Rogue said.

'Yes we are finally alone. I guess I can make my move now.'

"Hey Luce I have something to tell you"

**Hey guyz! On july 16 I am going to the philippines for three weeks so I probably won't have very much time to update but i'll try my best! Sorry~**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: ITS A DATE THEN**

Lucy P.O.V

"Hey Luce I have something to tell you" Sting said.

Sting pointed at an empty table and we start to walk over there and sit down. We continue...

"What is it?"

"Um Remember when we made a deal. I would train you and you will "grant me a wish" ." He said with a smirk.

I know this is going to be bad.

"Y-yes..."

"Well I know what I want now."

"And..." I said while doing a hand gesture so that he will keep on talking. But then I noticed that Sting was blushing. He look pretty cute.

Sting P.O.V

Oh snap, this is harder than I thought it would be.

"Um...uh...Iwantyoutogoonadatewithme" My face is completely red.

Lucy P.O.V

"Iwantyoutogoonadatewithme" Sting said.

'What the hell does that mean? Know what he is really annoying me. Not telling me what he wants he's freaking me out. He must be trying to freak me out on purpose. Well that's it!'

I pinch Sting on the ear, so that he would tell me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" Sting yelled.

"Just tell me what you freaking want! You're freaking me out" I mumbled the last part quietly.

"Fine! Just let go of my ear! Ow"

I let go of his ear with satisfaction. I stare at Sting who's rubing his ear, thats red.

"Well, i'm waiting..."

"You know you didn't have to do that. *sigh* What I said was . . . . ~" Sting said with a little bit of pink on his face, but still smirking.

I stare at him shocked. 'H-he likes me? I guess I'll take this chance to tell him how I feel...nah maybe during our date. But for now I just gotta tease him.'

"W-why are you stareing at me like that! I already told you my wish!" Sting said.

"Ha hahahaha The great Sting Eucliff is ask ME out on a date."

"S-shut up! Maybe I should pick a different wish! Maybe you can cook for me for a month! Wouldn't that be better for you "

"No~! I was just kidding! Don't chang it pls! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Shoot, that came out wrong.

"Ohh, so you'd rather go on a date with me than cook for me which you love~ doing" Sting said with a huge smirk and a hint of pink on his face.

"Whatever~ I'm going home... or Min-chan's house. Cya" I stood up and then before I walked out the door I whispered this so that is Sting was the only one who can hear me...

"Meet you tomorrow at cheesecake factory at 8pm. Where something nice"

**(I chose cheesecake factory cause I LOVE cheesecake XD)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: OUTFIT

Lucy P.O.V

~Next day~

It's 7:00 pm and I am preping myself for my date with Sting. I'm wearing a short dress, it was short enough that you can see my Sabertooth mark. I wore a strapless red dress and on the top right corner was a flower, a black flower (A/N its not like a real flower just like a lacey ball thing...Well if you can't picture the dress in your head you then you can just imagine Lucy in whatever dress you want :)) across my chest there are black studs or tiny black jewels (her dress is red and black since those are her fav color and it matches her Sabertooth mark). 'I already put on my dress and did my makeup so...time for hair!'

"Gate of the crab I open thee, Cancer!" (A/N No clue of that's right)

"How would you like your hair done ebi~ *echo the word ebi*"

"A fishtail please~ and please use a black ribbon"

"Ok ebi~"

~Time skip~

Its 7:55 pm and I'm rushing to get to cheesecake factory. But it's very hard, since I'm in heels. 'I'm almost there! I can make it, before he does atleast.'

8:05 pm.

"*huff huff* I made it"

'He would probably be late anyways.' I walk to the table I reserved for us but guess who I saw.

"Yo blondie, you're late!" Said the Blonde haired man.

Yes, it was Sting. 'I thought he would be the one who would be late! I can't believe I was late...and on my first date too! *sigh mentally* well there's no changing it now.'

I looked at Sting and saw that he was wearing a tux, but he didn't have a neck tie. Part of his chest, his nice toned chest was showing. When I saw him I blushed a bit. He looks sexy!

Sting P.O.V

Wow, when I saw Lucy she just looked...stunning. She was like the sun, so bright and beautiful, that everyone wants her for her warmth and beauty, that's what makes me want to protect her even more. I'm so grateful that I meet Lucy, but I just gotta tease her!

"YOU'RE late. You thought that I would be late didn't you." I said with my signature smirk.

"Well seem like you are the type of person who would be late all the time since you're a badass hot-shot jerk!" She said with a her tongue sticking out.

'Just as planned. Now I just have to fight back. And the plan will go smoothly. I wonder if she likes me? I guess we'll have to wait and see, after this little fight.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: REVEAL

Sting P.O.V

"Well I am the most awesomess and strongest person in the world so I don't why you thought I would be late, Blondie" I said still smirking.  
"Awesomess and strongest person my ass! I bet you were just scared that I would beat you up weren't you!" she said with an even bigger smirk than I.

"S-SHUTUP BLONDIE!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" everyone in the resturant said.

"You guys are disturbing all the customers! I think you guys should take your fight away from here." Said one of the waiters while pointing at the door.

"W-we're sorry we will be leaving now."

'Right on track.'

"What are we going to do now, Stingy bee!"

"Hah weird I knew that we would probably get kicked out sooner or later. So I brought some food just in case. Why dont we go to the park and have a picnic?"

Lucy P.O.V

"Hah weird I knew that we would probably get kicked out sooner or later. So I brought some food just in case. Why dont we go to the park and have a picnic?"

'I heard Sting say surprisingly...calm? It was like he planned this whole thing up...whatever, I trust him enough. And even if it was a trap or whatever I'll just beat him up.'

"*smile* sure!"

Sting P.O.V

"Let's go then!"

We started walking towards the park. But ,unknowingly, I held Lucy's hand and surprisingly she held my hand back (A/N ? not sure if thats right).

~time skip~ (still Sting's P.O.V)

We just finished eating and we are laying down besides each other.

"Hey blondie I have something to show you" I said while standing up. I sticked my hand out to offer to help her stand up.

She looked confused but she took my hand and walked with me. Hand-in-hand. It was like we were already a couple, but I have to comfirm it.

"We're here"

Lucy P.O.V.

"We're here" Sting said to me.

We were at a beautiful lake. You can see the moon in the pure black sky. It was beautiful, but empty. No stars in the sky. Making the moon look alone.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes and no. Just watch the sky" He said to me.

I waited.

"Nothings happening"

"Shhh just look"

I waited again, but then I heard a sound and a big flash of different colors appeared in the sky. Fireworks.

"It's beautiful"

"Its not over yet, look"

I turned and look up in the sky and then a huge explosion of colors appeared. When it cleared up there were words writin out. It said...

'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND'

Awwww this is so romantic.

"Omg Sting this is so romantic! And yes I will be your girlfriend!" I said while hugging him. But then he reeled me in for a kiss and I kissed him back.

It was a passionate kiss. A kiss with a boy who will teach me what true love is again.

I know what I wrote in this chapter is like a 'will you marry me' thing but I thought of something else for that part... Anyways hope you liked the Chapter! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:THE NIGHTMARE**

***3 monthes later***

Minerva's P.O.V

'I am making breakfast, no a Big breakfast for Lu-chan and I. Since today's the day that we'll be going to go training for the GMG.'

*flashback a.k.a yesterday*

Normal P.O.V

"Gather 'round everyone! As you already know we will be participating in this years GMG! There will be five participants and those participants are Minerva, Rufus, Rogue and the strongest couple in Saberthooth, the blonde devil's, Sting and Lucy! To make skies roar... to make earth boil... to make seas silent. That is Sabertooth! We will win once again!"

Everyone Started cheering and screaming (in a good way).

"We will win this and crush Fairy tail for our beloved blonde mage Lucy! They will pay for what they did to Lucy!" Sting yelled.

"Aye sir!" Everyone in the guild said.

*Flashback end*

Minerva P.O.V

"I'm finally finished makimg breakfast. I wonder if Lu-chan is awa-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

"Lu-chan!"

'Oh no not again.'  
I ran to Lu-chan's room. When I arrived I saw Lu-chan still sleeping but with tears in her eyes. She was holding onto the blanket like she was in pain.

*Lucy's dream*

Lucy P.O.V

It was pitch black. Like I was in the middle of nowhere. I don't know why but I was...scared. Why?

"Because you're weak" a voice said.

"You've always been weak" said another voice.

"You always hide behind others" said another voice.

"You can't do anything by yourself" said another voice.

Its so weird, these voice's sound familiar.

"I am not weak! Show yourself's! I can beat all of you!"

Suddenly I was sitting on a chair, chained up. I tried to get out with my teleportation magic but it canceled, it was a anti-magic chain. I tried to break free but suddenly all my power disappeared I felt like my oldself...weak.

I heard foot steps. Getting louder and louder and louder coming from every direction. Louder. And louder. I was scared. Hopeing that when the foot steps stop I wouldn't see...certain people. Just then the foot steps stopped I looked to see what or who they are. I looked up and my heart dropped. It was them... Team Natsu. They were the one who were talking to me. But then I saw them each and everyone of the had a necklace, that looked but Lisanna had a the biggest one and it was oval and surronded by gold. Zerefs curse.

They keep saying the same thing over and over again. Then I start to see everyone from Fairy tail,right in front of me. They all start laughing and saying i'm weak.

They start punching, kicking and cutting me. They even stabing me (with knives). It hurts so baldy.

"AHHHHHH! IT HURTS! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Suddenly they all step back but the necklace start glowing.

And I always I woke up at that part.

Minerva P.O.V

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! LU-CHAN WAKE UP!" I yelled trying to wake her up as fast as I could, since I know she was in great pain.

I saw her calm down,about to wake up. I stepped so that Lu-chan's head wouldn't bump, more like bang on to my head. I already knew what to do, it was like a daily routine for me.

As Lu-chan woke up she hugged me.

"The dream again?"

"Mmhm"

"It's ok. I'm here with you" I say while I give her a warm smile.

"*sniff sniff* It just feels so real *sniff sniff* like it's going to happen one day." Lu-chan said.

"I bet thoses fairy scums would do thoses horrible things to you BUT Sabertooth will always protect you and we will destroy everyone who tries and hurt you! And in the GMG we will crush Fairy tail amd you will take your revenge"

Lu-chan looked up to me and smiled.

"Thank you Min-chan"


End file.
